


Finding Nick

by Nekomimiranger



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomimiranger/pseuds/Nekomimiranger
Summary: Judy has a bad day.She overslept, got scolded and as if that wasnt enough, Nick seems to be hiding.What is he up to?





	

Finding Nick

 

 

Judy was in a bad mood.

She had overslept this morning, which had never happened to her before. For that, she got badly scolded by Chief Bogo who immediately gave her parking duty and threatened , to put her there for all eternity if she would ever be late again.

This outburst startled Judy. It was pretty harsh, even for Bogo.  
Still, an order is an order and Judy wasn't one to disobey a direct order from the Chief.

The second sign, that this day wouldn't win the award for “day of the year”, was that Nick didn't show up for work.

After asking Clawhauser if he knew Nick's whereabouts, he simply mentioned, that Nick had an important appointment. “Top Secret” and that he wouldn't say anymore.  
That one hurt Judy pretty badly. Nick never kept any secrets from her. At least not work-related. They were a team, weren't they?

And about two years ago, they had become a couple, too! So why would he keep anything from her?

Although if Judy was honest with herself, he had seemed to be acting a bit odd during the past few weeks.

They became a couple, shortly after Nick graduated from the Academy and became a Police Officer. They soon became known as an unbeatable duo, both on the force and in private.

But now, all of a sudden he seemed nervous in her presence and even tried avoiding her.  
This unnerved her.

When she finally arrived at home, after a long and unsatisfying day as a meter maid, she noticed that her favorite carrot pen was gone. Nervous that she might have lost it, she frantically searched everywhere for it but it was nowhere to be found.

That, more than any misfortune that had befallen her that day, made her feel desperate, because to Judy, that pen held many precious memories of her first time in Zootopia, of her time as a ZPD newcomer, and most importantly, of Nick.

Memories she couldn't stand to lose.

During the span of the evening, while she kept on her search for the pen, Judy tried to call Nick more times than she cared to admit but he never picked up.

All she could do was to text him.

“Where are you? Are you all right? …. I miss you!”

Judy didn't like sounding so dependent but after her rather miserable day, she was too emotionally exhausted to care.

She also didn't like feeling weak. Usually, these things would never get to her, but this day was trying its best to ruin her confidence.

It felt unreal.

She went to bed early that day, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day! At least she would have the day off.

 

 

 

The previous evening:

 

“Thank you so much, Sir, for supporting me in this matter.” Nick said to Chief Bogo as he stood up. “I owe you one.”

“Normally, I wouldn't do this for one of my officers, Wilde but I like your idea." He smiled wickedly, “Just don't overdo it! I actually like her and it also might backfire” he coughed,

“This stays between us!”

“Oh would I ever?” Nick said in fake shock as he left the office.

Nick smiled, but he was also getting nervous.

The plan he had been working on for weeks would finally be set in motion.

 

 

When Judy finally woke up, the next morning, she noticed a new message on her phone. It was from Nick!  
Her bleary eyes immediately focused on the screen as she opened the message.

“Meet me in front of Jumbeaux's at noon.”

This made Judy's spirit rise again. At least he is alive, she thought to herself with a soft chuckle.

Although, she decided, today she would take him to task and wouldn't let get go until she got her answers about what has been wrong with him the past few weeks and what he may be up to.

“No more running away Mr. Wilde!”

After a short jog around the block and a small breakfast she took a shower and got dressed.

She decided to wear a pair of jeans and an orange blouse. She thought about wearing something more fancy but then decided against it. It wasn't a date, was it?

Judy didn't own a car, so she walked to the closest subway station and arrived at Jumbeaux's cafe just in time.

Judy was surprised that Nick had asked her to meet him here. She didn't like this cafe and neither did Nick. Jumbeaux never had been very kind towards smaller mammals and shortly after her first and until today, last visit, Jumbeaux had even put up a sign that said “No Foxes allowed”.

This sickened her and she wondered, why Nick would want to meet her here?

Thinking about Nick, she checked the watch. It was 12 o'clock and he was nowhere to be seen.

Well, she knew, Nick was never very punctual so she waited.

Five, ten and finally fifteen minutes past, and Nick was still a no show. She was starting to feel nervous again. Did something happen? He had never failed to show up to meet her before, she thought.

She was just about to pick up her phone to call him, when she noticed something odd about the “No-Fox-Sign”. Something seemed to be hidden behind it. Her nose started twitching as she decided to investigate further and as she looked behind the sign, she found a letter.

As she carefully pulled it out, she saw that there was a carrot printed on the envelope. Written next to the carrot was her name - “Judy”.

She looked around as though she was expecting Nick to jump out from behind a corner, shouting “surprise!”. When that didn't happen, she opened the letter and began to read.

 

_Hello Bunny,_

_I know, you expected to meet me here and are probably thinking why, out of all places, did I want to meet you in front of this specific elephant cafe?_

_To be honest, I never intended to meet you here in person and I am sorry for making you think so but please bear with me._

_I really need to tell you something very important but before I do, I want you to find the letters I left at different locations in town._

_As you know, I have a hard time speaking about my feelings and putting them on paper makes it a whole lot easier. Also, I like to see my little Carrots running around town, following leads to catch the bad guys. So today, just think of me as your bad guy._

_So again, why Jumbeaux's?_

_Believe it or not, but this place holds some very special memories for me. This is where we first met._

_Ha, I can still see it right in front of me, I was just about to argue my way into getting a JumboPop when suddenly, this cute little meter maid bunny stepped in for me._

_The fact that she had “newbie” written all over her face AND the little fox repellent spray at her belt made me want to try and see how far I could go._

_As it seemed, you either were genuinely naive or my act was just so good, that I even made you pay for me. - Have I ever payed you back by the way? - And when you gave Finnick your little “this is Zootopia” speech, I had to force myself not to laugh. You clearly had no idea about the real world back then!_

_Please don't get me wrong here, I don't want to tease or hurt you, with telling you all of this. I just want you to understand my motivation, why I tried to make you fail back then._

_And to tell you, that I am sorry._

_I am really sorry that I treated you like an idiot when, throughout all this time, this only idiot has been me!_

_Wow. My paw feels sore from writing this much._  
_I really could need a place of recreation. Fortunately, I know just the right place. Why don't you meet me at the waterhole?_

 

Judy didn't know if she should be happy, angry or sad because of what she read but he was right. About everything. She had been naive, she knew that already. And Nick was never good at talking about important and emotional topics.  
So, what could the reason be for him doing all of this? What could be so important that he'd send her on this treasure hunt?

And why apologize to her now? He had never done that before, and she didn't care.  
It didn't make sense to her. She decided to take this case on and hunt her big bad fox down.

Although there was a rarely used stadium in Zootopia, called “The Waterhole”, Judy knew that what Nick was referring to the Mystic Spring Oasis. They went there together during her first case at the ZPD and she had a feeling, that this would be the right place.

The Oasis was just a short subway trip away and she was there in a flash.

When Judy entered the dim light, incense filled, foyer of the naturalists' club, she saw Yax, the yak at the reception, meditating at his desk that looked more like an altar than anything else. The flies circling his head seemed to fly in sync with those “Ommmmmmmm” sounds of meditation he was making. When she carefully greeted him, he snapped out of his trance, pulled his felted hair away from his eyes and as soon as he had fixed his eyes on her, he seemed to remember her in an instant.

“Officer Hopps! Have you finally decided to join our club? You surely look like you could use some relaxation!”, he added with a deep chuckle.

“Um, no” she replied in a low tone, “actually, I am looking for my friend Nick, you know, the fox who was with me, the last time I was here.”

His eyes grew big.

“Oh right!” he remembered excitedly, “The orange dude who wore this green shirt and striped tie!”

“That's him!” she exclaimed, “You've seen him?”

His look of excitement vanished.

“Haven't seen him since last he was here with you. Sorry, Officer.”

Well, that was a bummer, Judy thought.

Disappointed she thanked him and turned around.

Just as she reached the entrance, Judy noticed a little box stowed underneath one of the great dangling bamboo panel curtains. She picked it up to see that it was a box of Bunny-Scout-Cookies.

She chuckled.

Since her first visit here, she had always thought that Yax was making fun of her when he had said that they were all good on those cookies'. But now, seeing one of those boxes made her smile.

“Yax?” she called over her shoulder, “I think you might be missing some cookies. I found them underneath the curtain.”

“Oh? I don't eat them anymore. I'm trying to cut down on my sugar levels, man. They are delicious though.“

Judy could hear his mouth water as he spoke, “Keep them if you want. They should be still good”.

Feeling confused and unsure, Judy left the Mystic Springs Oasis. She could have sworn Nick had meant this place when he wrote about a place to relax. But now, without another clue, she felt like she was missing something.

“Ugh”, she exclaimed with a frown.

Judy was a good cop. A natural even, one might think but when it came to connecting cryptic clues, Nick was clearly the superior one in their little Mammal team of two.  
She'd never admit that, though.

Still lost in thought, Judy sat down on a bench, more or less fitting her size, and placed the box in her lap. What in cheeses name was she missing?

“Maybe, all I need is a sweet treat, to get my gray cells working properly again.” she thought to herself and opened the box of Bunny-Scout-Cookies.

She took a cookie and ate it. They really were delicious.

So delicious in fact, that she immediately took a second one.

Just as she thought, she could handle a third one, she noticed an envelope at the bottom of the box. Again, she saw the carrot with her name on it.

The fact, that she was wondering what she was missing to find the clue, and carrying that clue with her all this time made her laugh.

She placed the cookie back into the box and opened the letter.

 

 

_Hey Carrots,_

_I knew, you would find this letter! If not with the help of your incredible perception, then with your fondness for sweets._

_All jokes aside, I knew you would find it, because your determination is unbreakable! The Mystic Springs Oasis is the place, where I realized this for the first time._

_I was sure, this pure, fuzzy-wuzzy little bunny would turn around and run as fast as she could, when she learned the truth about this place!_

_How wrong I was._

_I could clearly see the discomfort all over your face, but your willingness to go on with your investigation and how you managed to focus on the details you got from, Nangi and Yax really impressed me. Although I tried my best not to show it._

_At this point I even was willing to let you finish your investigation in peace but as you forced me to tag along further, I made one last attempt to try to faze you._

_I bet you know what I mean and where I want you to go now. You are a sly bunny after all._

_Just make sure to hurry. You don't want to hit traffic._

_Nick_

 

 

Judy folded the letter and carefully put it in her pocket.

She was glad, that she had finally found it but was also annoyed. More hints? More letters?

“What is he up to?” she asked to herself.

Over and over, she wondered what it was, that is so important to Nick, that he had to somehow prepare her for it in this childish manner.

This was the second letter, in which he apologized for his behavior back when they first met and worked together.

She had never held that against him, though. She thought that, if someone should be apologizing, it might as well be her. She was the one who had blackmailed him into helping her after all.

So, what could the reason be?

For a very brief moment she even considered the possibility, that Nick might be seriously sick and he wanted to put things right in what time he had left, but she disregarded that idea in an instant. Thinking, how much of a crybaby her “nothing-gets-to-me”-fox became as soon as he was hit by a mere cold.  
She was sure, he couldn't keep anything more severe a secret.

“Well, “ she said to herself as she stood up, “only one way to figure out the truth.”

The fact, that it was already getting dark and working hours were already over made Nicks' remark about traffic an easy to read hint she knew would lead her to the DMV. It was becoming increasingly clearer to Judy, exactly which path Nick had sent her on. And yet, she still didn't know why.

So, off she went. She wanted to find Nick as soon as possible. It was getting late and they both had work in the morning. And after her encounter with Bogo the previous day, she really didn't want to stay up too late.

Thanks to the well working subway system of Zootopia, it took Judy only a couple of minutes to arrive at the DMV.

Compared to daytime hours, the huge parking lot was almost empty and the doors of the DMV were locked, as expected.

Activating her police senses, she started to look around.

To no avail it seemed. After almost an hour of searching for anything that might be left behind by Nick, she wasn't so sure about her abilities anymore. She even started to think if it would be a good idea to climb the building to check out the perimeter from above.

As she was about hoist herself up on one of the window frames, she was interrupted by the sudden loud roar of an engine, and the screeching of tires as a red sports car furiously drove into the parking lot and started heading straight towards her.

She recognized it in an instant.

The car stopped abruptly next to her and Flash, a sloth and old friend of Nick, who she only knew too well worked at the DMV, slowly got out of the car.

 

“Hi Flash!” she exclaimed excitedly. “I wasn't expecting to see you here at this hour!”

 

“ **Officer Hopps** ”, he replied very slowly. “ **I had my day off today so I shouldn't be here at all but...** “ Judy had a hard time to contain her smile, “ **...** **Nick asked me to meet you here.** ”

“So, where is Nick? What does he want you to do?” Judy asked as soon as Flash had finished his agonizingly slow greeting.

“ **He wanted you to have this.** ” Flash said, while slowly handing a letter over to Judy, a letter with the familiar carrot imprint on it.

She took it from him, wondering if Flash knew what was going on. The wide grin he was sporting somehow made her feel like he at least had some idea as to what was going on, so she decided to ask him.

“Y.. you don't have any idea, why Nick wanted me to have this letter?”

**“** **I think, it is the best, if you ask him yourself, Officer. If you'll excuse me, I have to leave. Priscilla is waiting for me! Have a good evening.** ” he said, as he slowly began to get back into his car.

“Thank you, Flash” she said and added with a smile, “try to … keep under the speed limit.”

“ **Sure, I will** ” he replied with his docile smile, but a second after Flash revved up the engine, he was gone in seconds, wheels smoking and taillights flashing.

Grinning, Judy shook her head and made a note to herself to talk to Flash about his speeding habits. But not today.

Today she already was on another case.

Finally, she opened the third letter.

 

 

_Officer Hopps,_

_I have a confession to make!_

_Do you remember our visit to the DMV during your Night Howler investigation? You needed help to check a license plate and blackmailed me into service, once again._

_Well, as I mentioned in my last letter, I did a final attempt to annoy you enough so that you let me off the hook. So, I texted Flash to let him know we were coming and I asked him to slow you down as well as he could._

_Haha, do you remember the joke I told him? About the three-humped camel? Well, Flash was the one who told that joke to me in the first place!_

_You should have seen the look on your face. I could see the boiling anger and I thought you might explode at any moment._  
_As it turned out, I misjudged you once again. I realized then, I would probably be better off, if I really helped you with your investigation from that moment on instead. Maybe, if I helped you to finish the job, you'd let me go._

_If I had known, this would lead us right to Mr. Big, I would have turned around that exact moment and ran away. No matter the consequences._  
_I would be in a very different situation today, if I turned my back on you that day. And I am sure, it would be far worse._

_What happened after the DMV went down in history and I don't have to tell you much about it for I was seriously trying to help you then._

_The time we spent together during that case, and the time afterwards, changed my life forever. You changed me in a way I didn't deem possible._  
_You cracked my shell, showed me who I really am and what I could do if I just tried._

_For all those things you did to me then and still do today, I love you, Judy._

_I never could have imagined falling for someone as I did for you._  
_And I want you to know, that I am completely honest with you. With everything I do and say. Ill never let you down! I'll never lie to you!_

_For what I have to tell you, I need you to believe me on this._

_Please meet me, where savage predators disappear and the sky trams are wet._

 

 

Judy felt a knot building up in her stomach. His words were filled with a degree of emotion, she was not used to from him. Something is eating him up from the inside and she still has no clue at all, what this might be.

She knew if she wanted to figure out, what really is going on, she had to find him. And she wanted to find him as soon as possible. So, she got going.

On her way to the rain forest district, Judy's anticipation grew and she kept thinking about what would await her.

What would Nick say? What would his big secret be?

She thought about any possibilities. Could it be that he wanted to leave her? No! He wouldn't tell her all this if that was his intention.  
Could this all be connected to the fact, he did not show up to work the day before?

Not even Clawhauser knew what his reason were or at least he did not tell her. And after the harsh morning, she did not dare to ask the chief about it.

Nick on a secret mission? That thought made her giggle as she imagined him in a suit, sneaking around.

No, that wasn't going to happen, she thought.

But what might the real reason be?

As she sat down in the subway train, she reread the letters from Nick, to see if there might be more hidden clues inside when a faint idea hit her.

“Could he try to....” she blushed and shook her head. No, he wouldn't, she thought. But still, all this ruckus to set things right, the honesty he showed her. Could it mean, he was planning to...

“RAIN FOREST MAIN STATION; RAIN FOREST MAIN STATION. WATCH YOUR STEP”

That announcement pulled her out of her thoughts.

“Oh no! That's my exit!” she gasped as she jumped up and ran towards the exit.

She barely made it in time.

She put the letters back into her pocket and began to walk. Still thinking about her last thought.

“What should I do if I'm right?”

This question started to torture her while she headed to the Sky Tram station, she expected to be the right one.

 

After a few minutes of walking, Judy was yanked out of her thoughts as her phone began to ring. It was her parents.  
She shook her head to clear her mind and picked up.

“Hey, my parents are calling!” she smiled towards the camera.

“Why are you calling this late? Is something wrong?”

Her mother and father both were visible on screen, pushing tight together, so both could see their daughter.

“Hi Honey-bun. “her mother replied and continued with an nervous look “no reason at all. We just wanted to see how things are going.”

“Do we need a proper reason, to call our daughter?” her father snapped, which startled Judy.

“So, how are you? Anything new?” Bonnie asked with the same worried look, she saw the last time, when she was leaving for Zootopia the first time.

Judy now, that her parents were something hiding from her and she wasn't in the mood to play games right now.

“What do you really want? I can see the worried look in your faces. Did something happen at home?”

Bonny and Stu looked at each other, blushing like a child, that was caught stealing some candy.

“N.. nothing wrong, honey.” Her mother mumbled, “we just haven't heard from you in a while” her dad concluded.

“I'm sorry, I had a lot on my mind lately. “ Judy sighed and continued, “Listen, I'll call you tomorrow after work, okay? I'm on the way to see Nick right now.”

This made her parents shake slightly.

“A... alright Jude the dude,” her father sputtered, “don't keep him waiting then. We love you, bye.”

“I love you, too”

Judy ended the call. She wondered what that was all about.

There was no time to dwell on that though as she was near her destination.

Thankfully it wasn't raining that night but she still had to be careful not to slip on the damp wooden ground.  
There were countless memories rushing through her head as she was climbing up the steep way to the sky tram station.

She remembered how they barely managed to catch the savage Mr. Manchas, how Nick refused to run away without her and how he later stood up for her, when she was about to give Bogo her badge.

That was the moment, when she changed her opinion of Nick and considered him a friend for the first time.

 

Only a few more steps.

She was getting nervous.

When she was reaching the peak of the way, she saw the pier completely dark except one single lamppost which emitted a single cone of light to the ground.  
In the light, she didn't find Nick as she had hoped but instead her missing carrot pen!

Unsure how to proceed, she slowly stepped forward into the light. Now, everything around her was pitch black because of the light from above.

She took the carrot pen and pressed it against her chest. She was glad, she hadn't lost it after all. Thinking about why Nick might have taken the pen she slowly pressed the play button and after a short moment of static noises, she finally heard his voice!

 

 

_Hello Judy,_

_Don't worry, this will be the last message._  
_There still are so many things I want to tell you but I hope I can do that over time._

_The only thing I need to tell you right now is, how grateful I am for having you in my life. You've saved me in so many ways._

_Without you I would still be this con artist who hides his self-hatred behind a solid mask and tricked or hurt others so he could feel better about his own sad and miserable life._

_Or to feel at all._

_He paused for a moment and as he continued his speech Judy thought she had heard a faint sob._

_Did he actually cry?_

_I'd be caught in darkness without any hope of seeing the light ever again. You, Judy, showed me the sun and made the darkness in my soul fade away._

_I wanted to tell you all this so many times before but every time I tried, all I could get out of my mouth were some stupid remarks or just silly muttering._  
_Sometimes I wanted to scream and shout it out to the world, how much you mean to me and how much I love you but then again, the words stuck tight in my throat._

He chuckled.

_That's why I had to write these messages. I needed time to prepare myself for what I have to say so I don't fail this time again!_

_I also want you to know, that the last two years have been the best years of my life. Your positivity, your determination and your will to change the world for the better made me fall even deeper in love with you. Even through all the hardships we encountered, your spirit never broke and you kept standing by my side._

_Judy,_

The sobbing now was clearly audible

_you mean the world to me and I never want to be apart from you again._

 

 

The pen grew silent again and Judy noticed the tears that were running down her cheeks.

She now was sure about his intentions and she knew exactly what she'd do. She wasn't scared anymore.

Just as she was about to shout into the darkness, the lamp above her went dark.

A second later the whole peer she stood at erupted in bright lights as many lamp posts and colored fairy lights started to shine.

The sudden change in light made her cover her eyes that were still trying to adjust the dark.  
When she finally dared to look again, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Nick standing only one meter in front of her, showing a nervous smile and wearing a suit!

For a second that felt like an eternity to both of them, no one spoke. The both just looked into each other's eyes.

Finally, Nick took a step forward and reached out with his left paw to gently wipe away the tears in Judy's eyes.

“You Bunnies, you're so emotional” he whispered.

All Judy could muster was a soft chuckle.

Nick crouched down so their eyes met on the same level as he retrieved a small velvet box from an inner pocket of his coat.

Judy almost stopped breathing as he presented the box.

He slowly opened the lid and inside she saw two silver rings.

They had the form of a fox tail and were crowned with an orange gem in the shape of a carrot.

“As I said before, I never want to be apart from you again.” He softly said and continued,

“Will you make my dreams come true and marry me?”

Judy was lost for words.

The tears started to flow again and she covered her mouth with her paws when she finally answered sobbing,

 

“Yes!”

“Yes, my dumb fox!”

“Yes, I will marry you!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

 

_11 years later_

 

Judy, who sat on an armchair put the letters and the pen back into a box labeled “memories”, smiling at the two children who sat in front of her.

“And what happened then?” The girl, a little gray vixen asked with her purple eyes wide open.

“Then,” Judy answered, “Your father and I took a ride on the sky tram and spent the next few days together. Your father managed to get us some days off from work so we could spend more time together and tell anybody what happened.”

“I bet grandpa was angry. Dad told me, he did not like him in the beginning, right?” the little boy, an orange furred bunny with bright green eyes concluded.

Judy laughed, “No, grandpa certainly did not like your father in the first place. But, as it turns out, he already knew, when I wanted to tell them.”

The boy's green eyes grew big as he gasped, “That's why dad wasn't at work the day before, right?!”

Judy blinked in surprise, “My, my, Robin. You certainly got the apprehension of your father!”

This made the boys' chest swell up with pride.

“Yes, that was where his “secret mission” lead him.” she giggled. “He asked for my hand like a real gentleman. I never expected that. And Grandpa didn't, neither.”

Judy put the memory box aside and added,

“Speaking of your father, why don't you go and ask if he needs any help in the kitchen? And Violet, please help me to set up the table. Our guests will be here soon.”

“Yes, mum.” both replied in union as the jumped up. Violet headed to the drawers in the big dining room while Robin went to the kitchen.

 

The following thirty minutes were filled with busy chatter, chattering dishes and laughter, as Nick told one of his countless dad-jokes like “What did the late tomato say to the early tomato? I’ll ketch-up."

After a while the door to the kitchen opened again and Robin slowly walked out, carefully carrying a steaming pot of noodles, that seemed way to big for him. He was followed by Nick, who wore a big apron that said "No. 1 chef". He, too was carrying a big steaming stock pot.

"Careful RJ!" he warned his little boy, who seemed to struggle with his duty.

Violet and Judy got out of the way and helped them to put the pots on the big oval dining table that was set up for 12 mammals.

Just as they put the pots on the table, the doorbell rang.

"Thats what I call perfect timing!" Judy exclaimed laughing.

Violet and Robin didn't hear that, because they already ran to the door.

They were immediately pushed back by the bunch of mammals that started to fill the foyer. Everyone who entered hugged and squeezed RJ and Violet like they were stuffed animals.

The first one to enter was Gideon Gray, “Uncle Gid!!”, as Robin shouted as he spotted him. He was followed by a Vixen in her mid-40s and deep red fur and a strong looking fox in his 20s.

“Come on, Gray-family. Make room for the old ones.” Stu Hopps called from behind them.

He and Bonnie both gave their grandchildren a big bear hug and greeted their daughter and son-in-law by another group hug.

The last guests to enter were Nicks mother who brought with her an old scruffy looking white wolf and a beautiful gray vixen who constantly stared to Gideon's son.

Each of the guests had some sort of wrapped up gift in their hands, except for Gideon who was carrying a big cake with ten candles on it and as all of them were finally inside, they lined up in front of Violet and Robin and erupted in a loud cacophony as they all began to shout:

 

**“HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIOLET AND RJ!!!”**

With that the party for their 10 th  birthday started.

It lasted long into the night.

 

 

And over all the chattering, the laughter and cheering,

Judy and Nick often locked their gazes

and smiled widely at each other,

knowing, whatever the future will bring to them,

as long as they are together,

 

it will be a bright and happy one.

 

 

 

 

The end.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew that was a blast.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story. I was carrying that idea with me for sime time now and had to get it out!
> 
> I have to send out an endless thank you to @meimeithewhiterabbit over at tumblr, for acting as my proofreader and editor on this!


End file.
